A Wizarding Coincidence
by Atharos
Summary: Harry Potter, Wizard Extraordinaire, purely by coincidence, makes a discovery which will change many a world. One-shot. TimeLord!Harry but vastly different from normal. 3rd person. Meant to be funny but might not be. Please Read and Review. T only for complex language.


_**A Wizards Coincidental Invention**_

He originally intended for it to be a panic room of sorts a tall cuboid shape with an expanded interior, defended up to the gills of course, with notice-me-not and fidelius charms in place and impossible to enter without permission. The inside was fitted with everything that he could ever need, above and beyond emergencies. It also had to be able to escape, so it utilises portkey magic to move to any location, with various preset places. It was installed in the wall of his basement, within, a library, a kitchen two bathrooms, several bedrooms, lounges, potions lab, deulling room, etc., was set up like a true magical mobile home. It was a bit paranoid, but it was also quite rational after his life. So Harry lived his life, never settling down in the same place for long, never having a permanent partner, plenty of long term relationships but all with the clear knowledge of its temporary nature. He became the magical equivalent of a scientist, experimenting with Magic to create new spells and new devices, potions, and actual species, no animals, but some plants, and bacterias.

Slowly as his knowledge advanced, he improved his panic room, enchanting it with modified broom spells to allow it to move freely, creating complex control systems to pilot the, thing, or whatever it is. Improving the exterior, inventing what he believed to be a unique design, managing to find a way to almost infinitely expand the interior of the box, he decided it was more a vehicle than a house now, more a ship. Giving it life support by means of a far more flexible and advanced bubble head charm, augmenting the shmorgasboard of highly magical plants contained inside. He also had the strangest urge to install a swimming pool, regardless of the fact that he'd never learned to swim.

During this time he aged very little, as was well known magicians aged slowly, and it was even slower the more powerful you were, Dumbledore was nearly 250 when he died, and he looked about 80, harry being even more powerful than Dumbledore would age even slower. But he knew that he would age, and one day die, and he was fine with that, but he also had a bit of a problem, he wanted to see the world, all of it, and that would need even more than his considerable expected lifetime, so he turned to biology, developing medical technology, and spells, but came up empty, until one day he walked into an aged old man in the street, profusely sorry he helped the man up , who looked even more decrepit close up, he introducced himself as Nicholas, which made harry double-take, "Your surname Sir" "Why, Flamel of course. Who else?" with that the man placed a piece of wood, wrapped partially in old parchments, in Harry's hand and walked away. By the time Harry got over his shock, Nick was gone, never to be seen again.

The piece of wood turned out to be the Philosopher's Stone, and all of the Flamel's notes on magic, mostly medical arts, which was mostly associated with the ageing process, and immortality. Combined with Voldemort's notes on immortality discovered after his defeat, Harry was able to create a method of almost perfect immortality, which as always had a weakness, in this case it was that the enrgy required for it was massive, and that if ever he waas to experience a mortal wound he would expend all of his magic and be helpless for about 15 hours, during which, he was as mortal as anyone created the biology needed to impement this magical effect, and made a gene virus to rewrite his own DNA

So he continued living his life, travelling all over the world. Picking up travel brochures and appearing, in his panic room, in the same spot the picture was takes just minutes later. It was not quite lonely, he would sometimes spend upward of 30 years in the same place, with the same woman, if it or she were particularly beautiful.

His escape room was almost complete, but it's full features required positively _Massive_ quantites of power, he needed to regularly park it over a lay line just to keep it functional, so he began working on power supplies, and in this research became familiar with the goblins, attempting to create a technological power source, so requiring many eccentric and exotic minerals and metals, which the goblins are fantastic at finding.

Eventually he gained enough trust with them to given access to the Royal Goblin store, and with the added resources further experimented. Eventually giving up on that avenue of research, he refocused his experimentation on biotechnology. Following this path trought to completion he created a biological crystal, which he called Chorralium. Harry spent a further few years perfecting his new power source, making it able to amplify and loop magic. Once it reached the extent that it rivaled the power of a supernova, perhaps even exeeding it, only requiring new magic every decade or so, Harry deemed it ready.

Just as he was finished Dobby 'Pop'd' in front of him, directly into the reaction chamber, convinently located beneath the control panel of the ship, his body was almost instantly diintigrated, only surviving long enough for the currently active scanner to get a complete scan of his DNA and magic. The magic in the elf and the magic in the crystal core merged to form an entrely magical based consciousness. Acessing the control magics on the control panels and re-routing them through itself. Hijacking the internal modifications spells, the new Dobby-slash-Magic-slash-DobbyMagic, kicked harry out and began to reform the interior into a suitible home for The Great Harry Potter Sir. While locked out of his new improved panic room Harry found that he had literally nothing to do, so went into the now dusty muggle room which he had installed when he bought the house. Turining on the Television set, he was thoroughly disappointed with the absense of reception, so he began to search for a DVD to watch, stumbling upon an interesting looking science fiction box set Hermione bought for him, back when he still socialised with people. Inserting the disk he began to watch the show, entitled Doctor Who, and by the time he'd finished, spending most of the 9 hour long box set staring in shock at the once again dust covered TV screen, dumbfounded that he had completely inadvertently copied a science fiction protagonist. Deciding he didn't care and hearing a "ding" not unlike a microwave oven, he went to see if his room had finished, thinking resolutely that he needed a new name for both himself and his panic room.

So The Wizard, left in his MIDAS, A Mechanised Integrated Device Augmenting Sorcery, and set off to see the stars.


End file.
